Dear Oh Sehun
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: Intinya, seharian ini hari Jongin dipenuhi bentakan sadis Sehun. / exo KaiHun fanfiction / rnr! c;


"Jangan terus menyendiri."

Sehun terperanjat, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara. Itu Kim Jongin. The most wanted seantereo sekolah. Rahangnya yang keras, kulitnya yang tan, bibirnya yang kissable, sangat mendukung dirinya sebagai badboy sekolah. Biarpun begitu, Kim Jongin yg sering dipanggil Kai itu tak pernah lengah dalam masalah pelajaran.

Sehun membuang muka kearah lain, tanpa menjawab pernyataan Jongin barusan. Jongin masuk ke dalam gudang sekolah yang kumuh itu dan duduk disebelah Sehun. Sehun terkejut sekali lagi. Hey, disini sungguh kotor. Bagaimana bisa ia dgn santainya duduk begitu? Sehun saja mikir berkali-kali untuk duduk dan membiarkan celananya jadi kotor.

"Hey, aku berbicara padamu, tahu."

"Em yeah, aku tidak se tuli yang kau bayangkan."

Jongin terkekeh. "Ini masih jam pelajaran. Mengapa kau tak masuk ke dalam kelas?"

Sehun menautkan alisnya dan menatap wajah Jongin dari samping. "Untuk dimarahi guru untuk yang kesekian kalinya? Tidak, terimakasih."

Jongin tersenyum lagi. "Kali ini, apa masalahmu? Aku bersedia mendengarkan ceritamu setiap waktu."

Sehun tersenyum remeh menanggapinya tanpa menjawab penawaran sesi curhat itu.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Sehun memang sudah berubah semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat ia kembali ke kota asalnya ini.

"Sehun."

"Hm, yea?"

"Mau bersenang-senang?"

-o00o-

"Hell yeah Kim Jongin! Sifat tukang bolosmu masih mendarah daging ya?!" pekik Sehun heboh saat dirinya ditarik-tarik oleh Jongin sambil berlari menghindari teriakan satpam sekolah. Lari Jongin lebih cepat pastinya, hingga membuat Sehun berkali-kali limbung, hampir jatuh.

Jongin terkekeh saja dan membawa Sehun ketempat dimana ia memakirkan motornya. (Yha sekolah melarang murid membawa motor, tapi ya dasarnya Jongin bandel..)

"Naik."

"Mau kemana?! Aku bukan pembolos sepertimu!"

"Oh ya? Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Ish! Baiklah. Dasar menyebalkan!"

Sehun naik dengan tergesa saat mendengar motor lain mengejar dengan hiasan teriakan satpam tentunya. Jongin juga jadi panik sendiri. Sekolah itu memang ketat peraturan sekali.

"Pegangan yang erat, tuan cantik!"

"Kau ini!" geram Sehun, namun tetap berpegangan pada Jongin mengingat ia masih sayang hidup.

-o00o-

"Apa maksudmu bersenang-senang, sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik arlojinya. Jam 11 siang. Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka hanya berjalan-jalan di sepanjang pasar cemilan itu.

"Kau tak lapar, Hun?" tanya Jongin sembari menarik Sehun kesebuah stan kue bantal.

"Aku tak bawa uang." jawab Sehun seadanya.

Jongin tersenyum dan memesan dua porsi kue bantal yang Jongin tahu rasanya enak, dengan gula merah cair. So tasty. [[Sebentar, authornya ngiler sendiri ngebayanginnya]].

"Makan Hun." kata Jongin setelah pesanannya disajikan.

"Ya."

"Setelah ini temani aku ke salon juga ke butik."

"Hm."

Jongin terkekeh akan reaksi Sehun yang cuek abis. Tangan Sehun juga aktif mengambil kue itu dengan sumpit dan memakannya dalam diam.

Dalam hati, Sehun sebenarnya agak bingung dengan sikap Jongin hari ini. Mereka tak pernah sedekat ini, yah, meskipun Jongin sering menyapanya. Namun tak sampai mentraktir begini. Dan lagi...

Hei.

Jongin hari ini tersenyum serta tertawa?!

Yang Sehun tahu, Jongin tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Dingin, angkuh, datar, dan sejenisnya. Bedanya, Jongin itu terkenal dengan ketampanan dan keplayboy-annya, sedangkan Sehun dikenal sebagai bahan bullyan terasik.

Sehun diam-diam tersenyum, merasa bangga akan sikap hangat Jongin yang (kalau ia boleh geer) hanya diperlihatkan didepannyaa.

-o00o-

"Aku sungguh akan mengutukmu, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Terserah saja. Lebih baik kau diam atau potongan rambutmu akan miring."

"Sialan!" geram Sehun kesal.

Bagaimana tidak?

Rupanya, Sehun diajak kesalon untuk merapihkan rambut cokelat madunya yang jatuh. Sialan. Mengapa tanpa persetujuan? Jongin itu seenaknya sekali. Menyebalkan.

"Sekarang lihat kekaca. Bagus tak?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun melihat kekaca. Dan bergumam tanda ia setuju dgn perkataan Jongin. Sebenarnya, ia tak terlalu peduli. Ia sebal sekali.

Setelah bayar semua biaya salon, Jongin menarik Sehun menuju butik yang ternyata terletak tak jauh dari salon itu.

Ting.

Bunyi bel di pintu, tanda ada pelanggan masuk. Dan penjaga kasir langsung tersenyum pada Jongin. "Selamat datang, Tuan Kim."

"Aku ingin mengambil setelan baju yang sudah kupesan itu."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Si pegawai masuk kebagian dalam khusus staff, dan tak lama ia keluar membawa setelah baju yang membuat Sehun mengernyit.

"Setelan jas putih?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Yeah, buatmu. Cocok gak?"

"Kau ini sebenarnya inginnya apa sih!"

"Bersenang-senang?" jawab Jongin dengan nada mengejek. Sehun melotot sebal. "Ya, buatmu. Ini semacam penderitaan tak kunjung habis untukku."

"Oh Sehun, kau terlalu berlebihan." respon Jongin sambil memasukan black card nya kedalam dompetnya.

"Sekarang antarkan aku ke salon."

"KENAPA GA SEKALIAN TADI AJAA!"

-o00o-

Jam lima sore.

Sehun teramat lelah merebahkan tubuhnya dikamar. Jongin memang kurang ajar. Mengajaknya muter sana sini. Dikira orang gak capek apa ya.

Lalu matanya beralih pada setelan jas putih yang tergantung pada gantungan dibelakang pintu kamarnya. Juga sepasang sepatu yang harganya pasti waw.

Sehun masih mengernyit heran, sampai ponsel kecilnya berdering keras, menandakan ada telepon.

"_Sehun_."

"Kim Jongin. Apalagi?!"

"_Aku jemput kau dirumahmu jam tujuh tepat. Prepare yourself. Kenakan pakaian yang sudah kubelikan tadi, arraseo?_"

Sehun menghela nafasnya lelah. "Kau tak-"

Tut tut tut.

Sambungan terputus. Salah, lebih tepatnya diputus oleh sebelah pihak.

"KIM JONGIN KURANG AJAR!"

Sehun melempar bantal disebelahnya kearah jas tersebut, membayangkan itu adalah sosok Kim Jongin yang menyebalkan itu. Sialan.

Tapi, Sehun beranjak dari tidurnya dan mandi untuk segera bersiap. Sesebal apapun ia pada Jongin, ia tak pernah bisa mengingkari janji.

Meskipun janji itu hanya Jongin sendiri yang buat. Tanpa persetujuan pihak lain.

-o00o-

Jam tujuh malam.

Sehun mendesis risih pada pakaiannya sekarang, dan pada bagaimana Minseok memandangnya aneh.

"Rapih sekali. Mau kemana?"

"Gatau, diajak temen."

"Ooh. Yasudah jaga dirimu."

"Hm yeah. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, hyung." tukas Sehun.

Tok tok tok.

Sehun segera membukanya, dan muncullah seorang Kim Jongin dengan setelan jas yang sama, warna putih juga.

"Hyung aku berangkat." kata Sehun lalu menutup pintu.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang berjalan didepannya, ya karena rumah Sehun berada diujung lorong kecil nan sempit ini.

"Ke pesta ulang tahun." jawab Jongin.

"Ooh."

Dan didepan gang, sebuah mobil ferarri keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam terparkir disana. Wow, Jongin pasti kaya sekali.

Sehun sempat terkagum dua kali karena Jongin yang membukakan pintu untuknya, disertai dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah Sehun lihat. Sehun melting sebenarnya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Jongin itu tampan. Tampan sekali.

Coret.

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya pelan, menuju sebuah perumahan elit yang tak jauh dari gang kampungnya. Jongin memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah bercat krem bak istana.

Jongin menggangdeng Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat datang, tuan Kim, nona Oh."

Jongin dan Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan detik berikutnya, Sehun menabok kepala Jongin. "Nona Oh!?"

"Mana kutahu! Mungkin karena kau terlalu cantik?"

"Sialan!" kesal Sehun dan berjalan dibelakang Jongin menuju halaman belakang.

Sudah ramai sekali dan Sehun tau itu semua teman sekolahnya. Hm, ia jadi kepo siapa yg ulang tahun.

By the way.

Cuma Sehun dan Jongin yang pakai jas putih. Yang lainnya hitam. Sedangkan yang perempuan mini dress biru atau hijau emerald.

"Siapa sih yang ulang tahun?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang masih menariknya.

Keduanya berdiri didepan meja yang diatasnya berisi kue. Jongin menjentikkan jarinya sekali. Kemudian suasana hening.

Sehun mengernyit sejadi-jadinya saat Jongin kembali menjentikkan jarinya.

Seluruh orang menyanyikan happy birthday.

Siapa yang ulang tahun?!

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Happy birthday, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah dan menatap Jongin tak percaya.

"B-benarkah.. Ss-skarang 12 April?" tanya Sehun dan dijawab anggukan Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum haru dan memeluk Jongin erat. Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun, menepuknya pelan, berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang menahan isakan harunya.

"Happy Birthday, Sehunnie." bisik Jongin lembut, dan membuat Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya serta isakannya semakin keras.

"Heyy, mengapa menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng dipelukannya. "Aku hanya begitu terharu."

"Jongin, jadi ini kekasihmu?"

Sehun melepas pelukannya panik mendengar suara orang lain disekitarnya. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat jelek.

"A-anu, aku b-"

"Yes mom, dad. He is my future."

Sehun membeku atas perkataan Jongin yang tengah mendekapnya dari samping. Kedua orang didepannya tersenyum lembut pada Sehun. "Santai saja nak. Kau begitu tegang." ujar ayah Jongin sambil menepuk bahu Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil pada keduanya.

"Happy birthday, Sehun," kata kedua orang tua Jongin. "Aku percayakan Jongin padamu." lanjut ayah Jongin.

Sebun tersenyum kikuk dan memandang punggung kedua orangtua Jongin yang sudah pergi, dan beralih menatap Jongin yang berlutut didepannya.

Sehun nervous to the max.

Apalagi seluruh tamu sudah berkumpul, memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Dear Oh Sehun,

Sebut saja aku gila karena berani mencintaimu.

Sebut saja aku bodoh karena tidak pintar membuat rangkaian kata-kata manis.

Namun, dari hatiku ini, sejujurnya aku mencintaimu."

Sehun menatap shock Jongin yang memegang tangan kirinya. Lalu Jongin menyematkan sebuah cincin dijari manisnya.

"J-jongin..."

"Aku mencintai Oh Sehun. So, Oh Sehun, would you will be mine?"

Sehun mengangguk malu sebagai jawaban, dilanjut oleh sorak-sorak ramai tamu disana (seluruh siswasiswi sekolah)(hahaha).

-o00o-

Keduanya tengah berdua dihalaman belakang bekas pesta tadi. Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin yang mendekap lengannya. Keduanya melihat bintang dan bulan yang memancarkan sinarnya, bak mereka juga bahagia melihat sepasang kekasih baru itu bahagia.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Maafkan aku sudah membentakmu seharian ini."

Jongin mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa asal kau senang."

"Aku tak menyangka kau mencintaiku." kata Sehun sambil menghirup wangi khas Jongin.

"Ya, muncul begitu saja." jawab Jongin yang juga menghirup wangi yang menguar dari rambut Sehun.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sehun. Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau ragukan aku."

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum bahagia. Lalu mengangguk.

"Jongin. Aku mengantuk."

"Tidurlah, malam ini kau menginap disini. Arraseo?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu menyamankan posisinya didekapan Jongin. Tak lama, alur nafas teratur terdengar.

Jongin mengecup dahi Sehun hangat.

"Saranghae, Kim Sehun."

-o00o-

Karena perjuangan Jongin belum selesai.

Sehun belum mengatakan balik kalau ia mencintai Jongin atau setidaknya suka.

Semoga mereka selalu bahagia.

.

.

-**end**-

Happy (late) Birthday, baby boy Kim Sehun!

Aku betul betul minta maaf atas keterlambatan menyelesaikan projek SpecialSehunBirthday. Juga alurnya yang kecepetan. Dan typo pastinya.

Omong-omong. Aku mau nanya.

Kalian pernah baca SpesialSehunBirthday yang pokoknya ada spongebobnya itu. Si Sehun dikerjain bolak balik gitu deh pokoknya.

Pernah gak?

Kalian tau gak itu di post di akun mana?

Itu punya suyanq. Suyanq inget prnh ngepost tp lupa di akun mana. Kayaknya kehapus sama pihak ffn ya? Sedih deh. Aku gatau lagi data nya dimana. Gabisa republish.

Udah ya.

Btw ujian nasional smp depan mata.

And what i do now.

Good-bye! Luv xoxo.


End file.
